The Real Meaning Of Christmas
by Fizzing-Whizbee-nz
Summary: A young girl is told that Santa isn't real. Feeling that the magic is gone from life, she wonders what there is to believe in. She prays to God, who sends an angel to show her the real meaning of Christmas and a new page opens in her life.


Author's notes:  
1. the lyrics for "All through the night" are from Taylor's Traditional Tunebook. There are a few different versions of that song but this one was right for the story.  
2. All scripture quotations are taken from  
The Holy Bible, English Standard Version Copyright © 2001 by Crossway Bibles, a division of Good News Publishers. .org  
3. I've tried to keep a balance between the traditional Christmas story and other things I've heard about from various sources. I heard about Migdal Eder [which means tower of the flock] from a documentary called "after the birth of Jesus" and they said that if Jesus was born there it would fulfill a prophecy, i can't remember which one. I've also added in my own ideas, such as Joseph reciting the 23rd Psalm as Jesus was born.  
4. the language my ancient characters use is modern day, but I wrote it so children could read it, and we have no idea how people in 1st century Israel spoke anyway. I know they spoke in Aramaic but each generation has words and phrases that mean certain things that are different from the original meanings.  
5. I don't say it anywhere, but Lissa is 9 and tommy is 11. I know 9-year olds don't believe in Santa Claus much, but some kids do and I wrote Lissa much like I was at that age.

Ok I think that covers everything, so here is the story. I hope you like it!

**********

Melissa walked aimlessly across the playground. she was lonely. her friend Beth wasn't at school today and the other girls she knew made it clear they didn't want her sitting with them. They called her the bookworm or the teacher's pet, which she wasn't, not at all! ! Beth was good at her studies like Lissa was,but the other girls liked Beth because she was one of the best netball players in the school. Lissa's family had only been in town three months and, though Tommy her brother had got in with a group of older boys, Lissa didn't find it easy to get to know people so it was hard for her to make friends.

There was Tommy, sitting with his friends under the apple tree. She didn't like her brother's friends much, but it was better than hanging around on her own, so she went over to them and sat down.

"Well look who it is, tommy's kid sister!" Billy Blewitt said.

"Hi," she said quietly, giving them all a timid smile.

"hey Lissa, I bet you're expecting Santa Claus to bring you a present, right?"

"yes, I sent him a letter yesterday and asked for a new doll house 'cause mine got broken."

"And you really believe Santa will give you one?" the boy asked.\

"of course I do!" she said in surprise, "Don't you?" .

"That just proves how dumb you are. There's no such thing as Santa Claus, it's just a story grown-ups made so that we'd be good."

"I don't believe you," she said angrily, "you're just mean. Tommy believes in Santa don't you, Tommy?"

"Na, not anymore," he muttered, feeling uncomfortable.

"then who puts the presents under the tree?" she demanded.

"Your mum and dad, silly girl, who else? I thought all those books you read were s'posed to make you smart?"

"I don't believe you. You're just, Just ..." she tried to think of a fitting retort, "you're just an Ebenezer Scruge that's all, taking the magic out of Christmas. I hate you." She got up and stalked off, shaking with anger. Tommy could see that she was hurt and it bothered him a little, he knew Mum would be mad at him, but what could he do? Lissa should have stayed with kids her own age anyway. He'd been lucky enough to get in with these bigger boys and he wasn't going to let his little sister mess that up.

**********  
Later that evening tommy sat at the table with Dad and 1-year old Emily, who was still in a highchair.

"where's Lissa?" Mum asked as she was pouring lemonade into a sippy cup for Emily and glasses for everyone else.

"I dunno," tommy said.

"Lissa, Lissa!" Emily called out, banging her spoon on the tray of her highchair.

"I haven't seen her since I got home, she usually meets me at the gate," Dad said, "i thought she might be at a friend's house."

"She's only got one friend and Beth's got the Measles," tommy explained.

"Lissa, Lissa!" Emily called out loudly.

"Hush Emmy," Dad said.

"She could be doing her homework," tommy offered. he knew what was wrong with his sister of course, but he wasn't going to admit to anything.

"She's probably reading and lost track of time again," Dad said, getting up from his chair and carefully folding his newspaper, "I'll go and check on her."

"Don't be long Dave, dinner's nearly ready," Mum called.

Ok love," he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

"Now tommy," Mum said , washing her hands at the sink and coming over to stand beside him, "is there something you want to tell me?"

"Huh?"

"Tommy," she said in a warning voice he knew better than to ignore. He told her what had happened, putting all the blame on his friend. it was Billy's fault anyway, he was the one that upset Lissa.

"I'm disappointed in you, son," Mum said sadly, "You chose your friend over your sister. Family should always come first."

"But he was right, Mum."

"It doesn't matter. she would have found out herself in time, but you know how much she takes things to heart, she really believes in Santa and the magic of Christmas. It's a shame to spoil that, don't you think? That's not the reason I'm upset with you, though. Your friend was unkind to your sister and you didn't stand up for her. Don't you see that was wrong?""

"I want Lissa!" Emily cried.

"But Mum, these boys are the coolest in the school! I got friends, and I wanna keep them. A lot of the kids make fun of Lissa, am I s'posed to fight them all?"

"No son of course you shouldn't fight them, you could have spoken up when your friend called Lissa dumb. How would you feel if someone called you dumb?"

"I'd be angry I guess," he admitted, "sorry Mum."

"yes, I know, tommy, but You'll have to tell your friend you won't be able to go to his house on Saturday, you'll be staying at home that day."

"O but mum!"

"That's enough," she said sternly. She moved over to the sink and began to mash the potatoes.

**********  
He went upstairs and knocked on the door at the end of the hall.

"come in," Melissa called, and he knew straight away that something was wrong. She was sitting on her bed with a book in her hand, flipping through the pages but not reading.

"What's up, honey?"

"Dad, is Santa Claus real?"

"Who told you he wasn't?" Dad asked.

"tommy's friend Billy, and tommy said he didn't believe either. Billy said I was dumb and a baby," Dad sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

"You're not dumb," he reassured her.

"but is he right dad?"

"Well," he answered carefully, "There may have been someone a long long time ago called Saint Nicholas who went around giving presents to boys and girls at Christmas, but we don't really know."

"And no Easter Bunny? no tooth fairy? No fairies and elves? no magic and, and no unicorns?"

"No honey." he replied. She began to cry and he held her close, stroking her long brown hair.

"Billy was right, I'm just a d-d-dumb baby," she wept.

"no, he was wrong," Dad said firmly.

"H-how do you know?"

"A girl who came first in her class for reading, spelling and music couldn't be dumb or a baby." he told her.

After a while she stopped crying and looked up at him with sad brown eyes.

"then what is there to believe in anyway?" she asked .

"believe in family," he replied, "Believe we all love you."

I know," she said, but it wasn't enough. She needed something to hold on to. families broke up anyway, not that she thought hers would, but She needed something stronger than that to believe in, something that made life beautiful. Her family was special and she wouldn't change them for the world but...

"Believe that dinner's ready and Mum will be mad if we don't come down real quick," Dad said, trying to make her smile.

"Yeah," she said, getting up and moving to the door, "I'd better wash my face."

**********

Dinner was quiet that night, except for little Emily making her fair share of noise and mess. when it was over, Dad and tommy washed up while Lissa helped mum bath Emily and get her ready for bed.

"sing, Lissa." the little girl ordered. Lissa smiled at her. she always sang her a lullaby before bed. tonight she began to sing the song Miss Brown, the Music teacher at school, had taught them earlier in the year:

"Sleep my love, and peace attend thee  
All through the night;  
Guardian angels God will lend thee,  
All through the night,  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and vale in slumber steeping,  
I my loving vigil keeping,  
All through the night.

Angels watching ever round thee,  
All through the night,  
In thy slumbers close surround thee,  
All through the night,  
They should of all fears disarm thee,  
No forebodings should alarm thee,  
They will let no peril harm thee,  
All through the night."

"That was lovely, " Mum said softly as Lissa gave her baby sister a kiss and began to leave the room.

"thanks," she said and smiled at mum.

**********

Later that evening she sat with her family. Mum was doing a Crossword and Dad and Tommy were watching TV.

"That's looking good, Love," Dad said, noticing the scarf Lissa was knitting.

"thanks, dad", she replied.

"One of Santa's reindeer, five letters, has a U in it," Mum muttered over her crossword.

"Cupid," Lissa answered. She looked over at the Christmas tree and sighed. it looked beautiful with all the lights and decorations, but it just made her feel sad now. What was the point of it all?

"That's it, thanks Love," Mum said happily.

"It's almost your bedtime Lissa," dad commented,"Do you think you should go and get ready?"

"Ok dad," she answered, "Just let me finish my row." She kept knitting until the row was done, then she folded up her scarf, which was nearly completed, and put it back in her knitting bag.

"I'll be up in a bit to say goodnight," Mum said distractedly.

"Night Dad, Night tommy," Lissa said, giving her dad a hug and smiling at her brother. the last thing she heard as she left the room was Mum saying

"Scruge's partner who died? Begins with an M. How am I supposed to know that?"

Lissa walked into her room. She had brushed her teeth and washed her face, now it was time to get changed. She slipped into a pretty pink nightdress and sat down to brush her hair. Mum would come in a minute and put it in two plaits for her as she usually did. She got up and quickly tidied a few books and toys that were out of place then sat back down again to wait for Mum.

"All ready?" Mum asked as she came into the room.

"yep," Lissa said. Mum quickly dealt with her hair and turned back the bedclothes.

"In you hop," she said. Lissa did so.

"You're still sad," Mum said kindly, sitting on the side of Lissa's bed.

"Yes Mum," she said, "all the magic's gone..

"I was thinking. My mum used to believe in god. she said God would always hear us when we call to him. Maybe you can believe in him instead of Santa?"

"how do I start?" Lissa asked curiously. She knew Beth and her whole family believed in god, Beth had even invited her to Church but she hadn't gone. Maybe believing in God would make life beautiful again? Her world felt empty . She knew Dad was right, all the family loved her and she was glad of that, but there was still something missing that she didn't know how to replace.

"I'll take you to church on Sunday if you like," mum told her, "But I remember my Mum always used to talk to God. She said you can talk to God like you would talk to a friend. Maybe you could try it? It might help you feel better."

"what do you believe in Mum?"

"I believe in love, I believe in family, I believe if I do my best something good will happen. you're young yet, you should have faith in something."

"I'd like to go to church, Beth goes and she says they have fun at Sunday School, they do fun stuff and tell stories and things."

"I'll take you on Sunday," mum promised, "go to sleep now".

"good night Mum, I love you," Lissa said and gave her mum a big hug.

"Night Love," Mum replied, giving her a kiss.

She left the room but came back in a couple of minutes with a book in her hand.

"here honey, this is Nana's bible. She said it told her who god is. You could try reading some of it tomorrow maybe?"

"I will," Lissa agreed. Mum turned off the light and left her alone.

She tried to go to sleep but something kept her from dozing off. After she had tossed and turned for a bit, she sat up an sighed. Didn't mum say that Nana used to talk to God like a friend? Maybe she could try it? 'anyway,' she thought, 'what harm could it do?' she didn't really know how to begin, was there any proper words to say? She thought for a moment and then began to whisper.

"god, I don't know if you know me, I'm Melissa Rose Barlow, from number 7 Chiffley Road, I wanted to ask you something if that's ok? well, um, I don't know if you're hearing me but I'll keep going anyway, my brother's friend told me that Santa doesn't exist. Dad said that was true and it made me sad 'cause I loved Christmas and everything, the magic of it all, I was real happy about Christmas coming but now I just feel sad, like it doesn't matter anymore. What is Christmas for anyway? I know we all eat a lot and see family and stuff, is that all there is? I wish you could tell me somehow.

" Is it ok if I believe in you instead of Santa? I don't know who you are yet but mum said my Nana used to and I loved her. I need to ask you one more thing if that's ok, I'm sorry if I'm messing this up but .. well God sir, most of the kids at school hate me, only Beth and tommy like me and he's gotta like me 'cause he's my brother. Could you get the other kids to like me just a bit? could you help make things better for me at school? I know I'm asking a lot and I don't even know you yet but I hope you don't mind. I mean, Nana said you were like a friend and you always heard her so, yeah um, thank you, I hope it's ok to talk to you like this. good night God."

She lay back down and pulled the covers over her again. In a few minutes she was fast asleep.

***********

A brilliant light flooded her room and Lissa woke up. someone was standing there at the foot of her bed,a tall someone dressed in shining white.

"Are you god?" she asked in fear, "Is, are you angry with me?"

"No little one, god loves you and he has sent me to you to show you the real meaning of Christmas. then you will be able to tell your friends and family. I'm going to show you things that happened a long time ago."

"Am, am I going back in time, sir?" Lissa asked interestedly.

"No child," the angel said and laughed softly, "come, I'll show you."

**********

She found herself on a long, dusty mountain road.

"do you see those people ahead of you?" the angel asked, "the girl's name is Miryam and the man is Yosef, you know them better as Mary and Joseph. Follow them." she began walking down the road after them. Looking quickly around her she glimpsed what must be a big city in the distance behind them . There were other travellers on the road too, some walking, others riding donkeys or leading animals loaded with supplies.

"The romans have done a good thing for our business for once," a man said to his companion, "Business is booming. in Bethlehem at the moment."

"We have more people than we can handle in the inn," the other man said, "And more are coming in. My master has sent me to the city to get more food and other things. We're setting out mats on the ground but even those are getting filled up."

"I know, my father sent me to the city to get more things for our shop, we've got more business than we know what to do with."

They were speaking in a different language but somehow she understood them. She walked a bit quicker to keep Mary and Joseph in sight.

When Joseph lead his wife into Bethlehem he looked around in dismay. The town was overflowing! It wasn't usually like this he knew, but the romans had called for a census and that required everyone to go back to their native place to be registered. Mary groaned and he looked up in surprise. He had known something wasn't right with her all afternoon but he had assumed it was tiredness, since the journey from Nazareth had been a long one.

"O, Joseph, we need to find a place quickly, the baby is coming."

"What, now?"

"yes now," she gasped.

"O help!" Joseph muttered, "What am I going to do now?" He lead the donkey Mary was riding through the narrow streets, which wasn't easy because there were people everywhere pushing and shoving, but at last they got out of town and found the inn. Joseph knocked on the door and asked the Innkeeper for a place for him and his wife to stay.

"Sorry, I'd like to help you," the man said, glancing at Mary who was clearly in pain, "We just don't have the space."

"Can't we take one of those mats on the ground?" Joseph asked desperately.

"No, I wish I could let you, but they're all taken."

"Isn't there anywhere you can recommend?" Joseph implored. the man scratched his head and thought for a moment or two.

"Well there's Migdal Eder, to the north of the town, you know, the place where they keep the sheep and the perfect lambs that are used for temple worship? I'm sure you can find a place there." He glanced at Mary again and sighed, "I'm sorry I can't help you anymore than that." Joseph thanked the man and they went on their way.

'I wonder who these people are and why I'm following them?' Lissa pondered. She continued walking behind the donkey that Mary was riding, trying to understand who they were and why she was here.

When they reached the place the Innkeeper told them about, Joseph stopped and looked around to find a relatively clean place. He was scared for Mary, who was clearly in a lot of pain though she was trying not to show him how much she hurt. At last he found a place and spread some clean fresh hay on the ground for Mary to lie on. He went out and lifted her down from the donkey. she clutched his arm and he hissed in his breath with pain. He hadn't known a woman could grip so tightly.

"O, Joseph!" she cried, "O Lord help!"

"just a few steps further," he coaxed her and lead her into the shelter.  
Once Mary was settled on the hay things happened quickly. It wasn't long before the baby's head crowned. Joseph stood by, holding her hand and wincing as she gripped him with all her strength and cried out. not knowing what else to do, he began to pray for her, softly and urgently.

"Joseph, you'll have to help me." Mary said. Doing as she instructed, he knelt down beside her, still praying with all his heart. He found himself reciting an old, well-loved Psalm of David as the baby left his mother and came into Joseph's outstretched hands.

" The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want.

He makes me lie down in green pastures.  
He leads me beside still waters.

He restores my soul.  
He leads me in paths of righteousness  
for his name's sake.

Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,  
I will fear no evil,  
for you are with me;  
your rod and your staff,  
they comfort me.

You prepare a table before me  
in the presence of my enemies;  
you anoint my head with oil;  
my cup overflows.

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me  
all the days of my life,  
and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord  
forever."

Lissa stood in a corner and watched the scene taking place. A strange joy took hold of her heart as the child was born. She watched as Joseph carefully washed the baby, rubbing him with salt.

"Why is he doing that?" she asked the angel.

"It will stop any infections so the boy won't get sick," he replied. "come, there is something else I want to show you."

"Can i hold the baby?"

"you can touch him, child, but you can't hold him."

She waited until Joseph had settled Mary on some fresh hay and watched while she took some strips of cloth and carefully began to wrap the child in them. When Mary had done this, Lissa went forward. She knelt down beside Mary and looked closely at the baby. his face was all red and wrinkly and he was crying. He had a fuzz of black hair on his head. she reached a hand out and gently stroked his cheek, not even noticing the tears she was crying. He was beautiful. Bending forward, she planted a soft kiss on his face. Then she got up and went back to where the angel was waiting for her.

"Come," he told her and took her hand.

**********

John gazed at the sheep spread out around him and sighed. This was going to be another long, cold night. his son Hur and some of the hired workers were sleeping, they would take their turn to watch later in the night. he looked up to the clear starry sky and wondered when the rain would come that was so needed.

Suddenly a brilliant light shone around him and the other workers and the sheep, causing those who were sleeping to wake suddenly and gaze around with blurry eyes.

"What's happening Dad?" Hur asked.

John was going to answer, but all the breath was taken from him when he saw the angel in the sky. He fell to the ground in fear and was aware that all of them were doing the same.

""Fear not, for behold, I bring you good news of great joy that will be for all the people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, who is Christ the Lord. And this will be a sign for you: you will find a baby wrapped in swaddling cloths and lying in a manger."

John was still trying to process this news when he heard the sounds of incredibly beautiful music. Looking up, he noticed the sky was filled with angels praising god, saying:

"Glory to God in the highest,  
and on earth peace among those with whom he is pleased!"

Lissa stood by with the angel who had brought her, staring wide-eyed at the multitude of angels in the sky and listening to their song with rapt attention. She had never heard, never dreamed of anything like that. Suddenly, realisation dawned.

"that baby we saw born, he was wrapped in cloths and they were going to put him in the manger weren't they? He's the one, he's the saviour, isn't he?"

"Yes child, he is Christ the lord."

"will we go back to see him now?"

"No,, the shepherds will go and they will see the baby just as they were told. then they will go and tell everyone about it. We have other stops to make on our journey. come."

**********

She found herself back on the same road to Bethlehem she had travelled earlier, but this was obviously different. Firstly, it was late at night, well past her bedtime she knew. The scene before her was lit by a bright star that seemed to be moving ahead of them, a far brighter star than she had ever seen. In front of her there was what she could only think of as a procession making it's way along the road, soldiers, men riding camels, camels carrying supplies,as well as three litters richly decorated, which must have held very important people, all moving towards the town.

"Who are they?" she asked the angel.

"They are wise men from the east who have come to see Jesus."

"Wise men, weren't there only three of them,like the song says, "We three kings of orient are?"

"There are three wise men, child, in those litters. They couldn't travel so far without supplies, servants and a military escort. They went to Jerusalem and asked King Herod where the new king was to be born and he has sent them to Bethlehem, after he found out from the Priests where the special child would be born."

"they won't be able to fit into that stable," Lissa pointed out.

"Mary and Joseph have a house here now, on the edge of town," the angel told her, "Two years have passed since the events you saw before."

When they arrived on the outskirts of Bethlehem the group stopped and the three wise and noble looking men, accompanied by a few soldiers, walked on, still following the star. It stopped above a small house and one of the soldiers tapped on the door.

"Can I help you?" Joseph asked as he opened the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"we have come to see the child who has been born king of the Jews," the leader of the wise men said.

"how do you know that such a child is here?" Joseph asked cautiously.

"We saw his star in the east and we have come to worship him. May we see him?"

"Surely god has sent you to us, of course you may see him. Come in quietly, he is sleeping". they filed into the house, careful to make as little noise as possible.

Mary, who had been wakened by the knocking on the door, came to stand by Joseph, gazing at the strangers with wide, uncertain eyes.

""go and bring Jesus here," he told her. She went to the room where he was sleeping and lifted him gently into her arms. He roused enough to gaze up at her and smile sleepily, then he fell back into a deep sleep. She carried him out and sat down.

for a few minutes the group of visitors stood there, silently looking down on the boy. . His dreams must have been sweet for a soft smile touched his lips and he murmured something unintelligible. the men knelt down and worshipped the little boy, thanking God in quiet voices for sending the one he had promised into the world.

Later, when his mother had put Jesus back to bed, the men presented gifts to Mary and Joseph, gifts they had brought to honour the new king. They gave gold, frankincense and myrrh.

"Aren't they strange gifts?" Lissa asked the angel, "What can he do with them?"

"Not strange at all. each of the gifts has meaning. The gold shows that Jesus is a king. The Frankincense to show he is god's son. The myrrh shows that one day he will die for all people. We have seen enough. come."

Lissa looked around and realised she was back in her room at home.

"I don't understand," she said to the angel, "If Jesus is God's son why was he a baby, hasn't he lived forever? and if he is God's son why did he have to die?"

"You must find the answers for yourself, I will help you," the angel said, picking up the bible Lissa's mother had left on the desk. he took her on another journey, this time a tour through the word of god. Lissa read about the things she had just been witnessing and gasped with surprise and pleasure. Now she would never forget what she had experienced, it was all written here. She wasn't there of course, it had only been like a dream or maybe like being part of a movie, like some of the movies Mum liked to watch that were true stories about things that really happened.

Lissa read with joy the passages in Luke and Matthew which told about the things she had watched take place. It was exciting!

"so, it's all true, god's son Jesus was born in Bethlehem, it all happened, but why? why did he need to do that? I mean, he's God right! He should be born in the king's castle or something shouldn't he, If he had to be born at all that is?"

"It was God's plan, child, a plan put in place before the world was created." The angel took the bible from her and opened it to Isaiah 53, then Psalm 22. She read the words and the tears streamed down her face.

"He died for us? for me? He suffered because of the bad things we do?"

"yes, child."

"but why did he need to die, wasn't there an easier way?"

"there was no easier way. This is how much he loves human beings, he died to save them".

"he chose to do that? I mean, his father didn't make him do it or something?"

"It was his choice," the angel told her, and opened the bible to the book of john chapter 10, verses 14 to 16:

"I am the good shepherd. I know my own and my own know me, just as the Father knows me and I know the Father; and I lay down my life for the sheep. And I have other sheep that are not of this fold. I must bring them also, and they will listen to my voice. So there will be one flock, one shepherd."

"I'm not a sheep," Lissa protested.

"You are not one of his sheep yet, but you could be if you will believe." he showed her another passage in the book of Psalms and Lissa read these words:

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want.

He makes me lie down in green pastures.  
He leads me beside still waters.

He restores my soul.  
He leads me in paths of righteousness  
for his name's sake.

Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,  
I will fear no evil,  
for you are with me;  
your rod and your staff,  
they comfort me.

You prepare a table before me  
in the presence of my enemies;  
you anoint my head with oil;  
my cup overflows.

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me  
all the days of my life,  
and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord  
forever."

"I've heard that before, Joseph said it, remember?" she said excitedly. she took a moment and thought about it all. It was so wonderful it was hard to take it all in. then she spoke again:

"It sounds so nice, I would like to be one of his sheep."

"you can be. Read this, romans 10, 9 to 10."

"Because, if you confess with your mouth that Jesus is Lord and believe in your heart that God raised him from the dead, you will be saved.  
For with the heart one believes and is justified, and with the mouth one confesses and is saved."

she didn't understand what some of those big words meant, but she knew one thing for sure.

"I believe," she stated with conviction.

"do you?"he asked.

"Yes. what do I do?"

"talk to God about it, child. Then, when you go to church, tell them you have become a believer."

"I will," she said, "but, if I can ask, why did god send you to me and not someone like Beth who has believed in him for a long time?"

"god is wise, child. His plan is that in every generation a few children are shown the real meaning of Christmas, as I have showed you. then they tell the people around them what Christmas truly is about. your friend Beth's mother was one of the children I visited in the last generation."

"But why me?" Lissa wanted to know.

"he has his own reasons. One day you will understand. Now go to sleep, little one," he instructed her. Lissa hadn't felt tired until now, but suddenly it was hard to keep her eyes open. as her head hit the pillow, The last thing she heard was the angel's blessing:

"The grace of the Lord Jesus Christ and the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you".

**********

She woke up and felt that something was different. Then she remembered the night she had just passed through and wanted to sing for joy.

"I believe," she whispered, "I know that God is real." She had something to believe in again, something to hold onto that made life beautiful. She had Jesus and she knew he loved her. That was the real meaning of Christmas. She sat up in bed and began to pray, thanking him for sending his angel to tell her the truth about Christmas and about who God is.

"show me what to do, Jesus, I don't even know how to pray right or anything. I guess I have to be a better girl now but I know I'm still going to mess things up,. I have a lot to learn. I promise to read the bible every day because I figure that's where I'm going to learn about you. Thanks again, God, you're the best!"

She heard Emily call her name and got out of bed. she would sit with her sister and entertain her until Mum came to get them for breakfast.

**********

Billy Blewitt watched Tommy and Melissa Barlow walk into the playground. He expected Lissa to be sad or angry or something, but he was surprised to see her smiling from ear to ear, skipping along beside her brother.

"Hey little baby Lissa, d'you still believe in Santy claus? I s'pose your Mummy and Daddy told you he's real?"

"NO I don't anymore," she said.

"Why are you so happy then?"

"Because I know what's real and it's way better than Santa!"

"What're you talking about?"

"Well, you see, at Christmas a long time ago a baby was born, he's God's son. He came to earth because God loves us and wants to help us. I know that's true and it's why I'm so happy. Life is beautiful again because I know God loves me. He loves you too, Billy."

he wanted to make some scornful remark but something stopped him. She seemed so sure, like she knew something that he didn't and that irked him, yet he couldn't make fun of her. somehow it wasn't' worth it anymore. He looked around and noticed Lissa and tommy's mother was talking to his parents and a shiver went down his spine as he wondered what they were talking about. He turned and walked away.

"hey Lissa!" a girl in her class named Sally Ann called out, "come over here for a sec?" she went over to where the girl was sitting with a few other kids.

"Is it true what you said, you're a Christian now?" Lissa wasn't sure what she was talking about so Sally Ann continued, "You believe in Jesus?"

"yeah I do," Lissa answered happily.

"Our Church has a kids club on tomorrow afternoon, you can come if you want," Sally Ann offered.

"I'd love that!" Lissa replied.

"hey Lissa, welcome to the family," a boy called Jack said.

"Yeah, all of us Christians are family," another boy told her, "You can come and sit with us at lunch if you want."

"Thank you," she said shyly. Could it be that God was answering her other prayer? the one about things getting easier at school and other kids liking her a little? Lissa quickly whispered a prayer of thanks. God was the best, No doubt about that!


End file.
